Heroes Love - Lukas x Jesse !
by Kitsune of Yaoi Yuri FR
Summary: SPOILER ALERT ! LEMON ALERT ! (Fin du jeu) Après leurs voyages parmis des tas de portails différents, les héros finissent enfin par rentrer chez eux ! Chacun rentrant chez lui, Jesse se verra être interrompu par un compagnon à lui, qui semble avoir quelque chose de lourd sur le cœur... Qu'est-ce donc ? Comment ça va se passer ?


**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

 **Et oui, il s'agit là d'une fanfic, ou plus précisément, un One Shot sur un nouveau couple ! Oui, vous allez me dire ''Mais, tu n'as pas d'autres fic en cours ? C'est pas sérieux ça !'' Et bah désolée, mais l'inspiration m'est parvenu pour ce couple sur lequel je fantasmait depuis des jours qu'est ce que tu vas faire, et Bim ! (no credibility I know. You don't understand English ? So learn it ! ) Et en plus, je me suis consacrée à cette fic au lieu de réviser mon bac blanc de science de vendredi ! (Ouais j'sais vous avez rien demandés xD)**

 **Bref, je tiens à préciser que si tu connais pas l'histoire entière de Minecraft Story Mode, t'es carrément dans la merde, parce que sinon, c'est du spoil ! OK ? S.P.O.I.L ! Lukas, c'est le blond intelligent (si on veut) et mon perso préféré, et Jesse le perso principal / le protagoniste (si tu choisi d'être un gars, ça marche mieux pour la fic quand même)**

 **Ah, et dernière petite chose importante... Jesse se dit Jessie, et Lukas se dit Loukas ! Je préfère prévenir pour ceux qui vienne quand même lire la fic, même s'il n'ont jamais joué ou jamais vue de vidéo sur ce jeu. Si c'est ton cas, c'est que tu viens que pour le cul ! Et ouais je te connais '-' Je te vois et je te suis partout où tu vas =w=**

 **''Ah, et si je ne reçois pas plus de 100 suivis et 200 review, j'arrête tout'' ^^ LOL Bien évidemment c'est une blague ! C'est juste une putain d'imitation des gens qui ne pensent qu'aux succès et qui ne pense qu'à se faire sucer par leurs auteurs !**

 **Pfiou ! Bon, je crois que j'ai tous dit... Ah, ne faites pas attention aux fautes ^^' Aller, Bonne lecture mes renards ! Kiss ! :***

* * *

 _ **Heroes Love**_

 **\- Ouf, ça plaisir d'être de retour chez soi** , s'exclama un jeune blond aux proportions correctes et à la carrure plutôt sportive.

 **\- Tu l'as dit !** lui répondit son ami brun à l'armure imposante. Ses coudes étaient levés, disposés de chaque côté de sa tête, ses mains maintenant l'arrière de sa tête.

Un groupe de jeunes héros arriva dans la petite ville, qui avaient fait la route depuis un temple, qui, leur a fait vivre diverses aventures au travers de différents portails menant vers différents univers dans le monde... Il est vrai qu'après avoir visités une île céleste, avoir affrontés une citrouille blanche meurtrière, déjoués le plan d'un ordinateur voulant rendre le monde _''utile''_ , et avoir éliminés un groupe de vieux manipulateurs, c'était vraiment bon d'être de retour chez soi.

Parmi les héros défilaient Petra, une grande rousse au proportions agréable à voir Axel, un gars à la carrure imposante et aux cheveux courts noirs Olivia, une belle femme à la peau de couleur noire, dont l'expression semblait tout bonnement agréable et aimable Et enfin le jeune blond, Lukas, et le brun à l'armure, Jesse.

Les héros furent tous acclamés à leur arrivés. C'est après les quelques autographes signés et mains serrées qu'ils se dirigèrent tous vers leurs habitats respectifs, se saluant.

Le temps se couvrit.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à entamer sa marche, Jesse fut interrompu par l'un de ses compagnons.

 **\- Hum.. Jesse ?** fit la voix avec un ton d'hésitation.

L'interpellé se retourna brusquement, ayant reconnu la voix.

 **\- Lukas ?**

La pluie commença à tomber à folle allure. Le bruit des gouttes claquant sur le sol et les pas de courses des villageois comblait le silence qui pesait entre les deux jeunes hommes.

Le jeune blond n'avait pas d'émotion formelle sur le visage, et avait la tête légèrement baissée, ce qui inquiéta son ami, qui se dirigea vers lui.

 **\- Aller, vient. On va chez moi. On y sera plus au sec** , adressa Jesse, posant sa main sur l'épaule du blond.

 **\- Merci Jesse.**

 _ **XXXXX**_

 _ ***CLAC***_

 **\- Tient, sèche-toi** , fit le brun à Lukas, lui lançant une serviette de bain bien sèche.

 **\- Oh, merci !**

Il lui fit passer des vêtements de rechange, et mit ceux trempés à sécher.

Après cela, les deux jeunes hommes s'avachirent sur le canapé du brun. Un canapé en cuir d'une belle couleur blanche.

 **\- Pfiou... J'suis crevé !** s'exclama l'hôte.

 **\- Trop d'aventure d'un coup... Je pourrais manger n'importe quoi et dormir des jours** , bailla le blond.

 **\- Oh, tu as faim ?**

 **\- Ah, huh ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... Enfin... Je ne veux pas t'embêter. Je ne reste pas longtemps de toute manière...**

 **\- Tu ne vas pas ressortir dehors avec ce temps n'est ce pas ? Et puis tu ne me déranges pas** , dit Jesse, se relevant du dossier du sofa.

Lukas imita son ami pour pouvoir se mettre à sa hauteur. Il se contenta d'ignorer les paroles de son compagnon, à contrecœur, voulant passer aux _''choses sérieuses''_.

 **\- Je devais juste te parler Jesse.**

 **\- Oh... Mais est-ce que ça va ? Je te trouve... Étrange** , lui avoua le brun.

 **\- Ah oui, là n'est pas la question. Je voulais juste... Enfin tu vois... Te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi...** Le blond se gratta l'arrière de la tête.

Le héro voulut répliquer quelque chose, mais n'en eut pas l'occasion, coupé pas Lukas.

 **\- Je veux dire... Tu m'as accepté tel que je l'était, malgré que je fasse parti d'un groupe de...**

 **\- Crétins.**

 **\- Et tu as fait plein de chose pour moi... Tu m'as laissé mes chances Tu m'as fait confiance Tu m'as aidé à me sentir mieux Tu m'as convaincu de ne pas rejoindre mes anciens... amis ? Et puis, tu m'as soutenu...**

 **\- Mais Lukas, tout ça c'est normal, et puis ça fait maintenant quelques mois... C'est loin.**

 **\- Mais tu as continué de me surprendre ces dernières aventures. Je veux dire.. Regarde ! Tu m'as sauvé de PAMA plutôt que Petra !**

 ***BADOUM***

Le cœur de Jesse rata un battement.

 **\- Je sais que je suis ton ami de toute manière et que c'est pour ça que tu as fait ça mais... Je n'arrive pas à me dire que... Enfin voilà quoi, tu connais mieux Petra que moi non ?** Le blond serra les poings sur ses genoux. **Tu comprends ?**

Jesse ne répondit pas.

 **\- Tu m'as défendu de la Citrouille Blanche et tu m'as vengé du vieux Hadrien et sa complice du mieux que tu le pouvais... Et pendant tout ce temps passé ensemble, je n'ai fait que créer des ennuis, à toi... A tout le monde... Tu... Je... Et je n'ai presque rien fait pour toi.**

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce.

 **\- Écoute Lukas... Si j'ai fais ça, c'est normal, j'aurais fais tous ça pour n'importe qui...**

 **\- Pas pour Petra..**

 **\- ...**

 **\- Jesse ?**

 **\- Et vraiment, tu n'as rien à faire pour me remercier ou pour te faire pardonner de quoique ce soit. Ta présence à été utile... enfin... agréable si tu préfères** , lui fit franchement le brun. _(''utile'' = référence à l'épisode 7, lorsque PAMA utilise le mot ''utile'' pour désigner les gens)_

 **\- Mais...**

 **\- Pas de ''mais'' qui tienne Lukas !**

Une tension s'était créée dans le salon. Les deux jeunes ne s'adressèrent pas la parole pendant un petit moment, prient par la gêne.

 **\- Je sais qu'il y a eu quelques indifférent et quelques tensions entre nous, mais ça ne change en rien que je te considère comme un ami, et je dirai même, comme un membre de l'Ordre de la Pierre !** il tapa tu poing. **Alors je n'ai rien à te demander. J'ai fais ça pour toi, et non pas pour recevoir quelque chose en retour...**

 **\- Woah, Jesse je... Merci... Ça me touche vraiment ce que tu dis là... Je... Je ne sais pas quoi dire...** gêné, il se gratta l'arrière de la tête, détournant le regard de celui de son compagnon.

 **\- Je suis content que tu sois en vie** , lui avoua le brun.

 **\- Moi aussi...** , il laissa apparaître des pommettes légèrement rougis par la gêne et l'admiration.

La tête du brun était légèrement baissé et assombrit, comme préoccupé par quelque chose.

Le blond sentit le canapé légèrement bouger du côté du héros. Il se retourna alors, par reflex.

 **\- Hum Jesse ? Tu- ?!**

En effet, Lukas fut coupé dans son élan.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, sous le choc. De sa place, le brun s'était comme _''jeté''_ sur son ami aux cheveux blond pour s'emparer de ses lèvres. Celui-ci ressentit alors un soudain frisson dans tout son corps. Jesse parvint, sans trop de difficulté, à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres pour laisser la possibilité à sa langue de rencontrer sa jumelle. Étonnamment, Lukas ne chercha pas à se défendre, et répondit à ce baisé, devenu très sensuel et langoureux. Des caresses buccales s'entamèrent donc, accompagnées de léger glapissement.

Les deux amis durent se séparer par mécontentement, le souffle manquant. Ils haletaient ensemble presque en rythme, chacun fixant l'autre d'un regard sauvage. La rougeur avait entièrement comblée leurs joues, sur lesquelles roulaient quelques gouttes de sueurs.

 **\- É-écoute Jesse, je... Je pense qu'on est un peu trop fatigué... Toutes ces aventures nous ont crevés et là on est pas nous-même...** fit le blond, ayant détourné le regard et posé une main sur le torse de son ami, cherchant à le repousser.

Le concerné le fixa, ne cherchant pas à répliquer.

 **\- On ira mieux demain** , fit Lukas, toujours prit par la gêne.

Il se leva de l'emprise du brun, mais une fois debout, il fut retenu _(comme dans la pb de Peugeot ! … ... Ook jme casse...)_ par quelque chose qui lui tira le T-shirt.

 **\- J-Jesse ?**

 **\- Lukas tu ne peux pas partir maintenant... Tu as vue le temps dehors ?**

 **\- Je saurais me débrouiller. Je te laverais tes vêtements et te les rendrais quand ils seront secs** , fit-il en se retirant de la prise de son compagnon, et s'avançant vers la porte d'entrée.

 **\- C'était sincère...**

Il s'arrêta pour se retourner vers celui qui venait de prononcer ces mots.

 **\- Pardon ?**

 **\- Ce qui vient de se passer Lukas... C'était sincère** , fit Jesse en se levant.

L'interpellé vit son ami se diriger à pas lents vers lui. Suivant ses gestes du regard, il recula légèrement, sans trop de brusquement, comme s'il ne voulait pas vraiment l'éviter. Il savait ce que le brun pouvait avoir l'intention de faire, mais il ne voulait pas l'ignorer. C'est pas comme si leur petit débat buccal ne lui avait pas plus, bien au contraire ! Il ne voulait pas craquer.

Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent, face à face. Une once de rougeur se réinstalla sur leurs joues, comme quelques minutes auparavant.

Et comme quelques minutes auparavant, le brun avait la tête baissé, comme s'il était d'une certaine difficulté de devoir sortir les quelques mots qui le comblait. Il répéta les mêmes mots :

 **\- C'était sincère Lukas, je t- !**

Notre héro fit un sursaut alors qui s'était fait prendre par surprise...

Lukas étouffa les mots de son ami en l'embrassant, comme pour dire _« Ta gueule je sais ! Moi aussi... »_ Au moins, Jesse savait ce que c'était d'être prit par surprise, et d'être prit d'un soudain frisson inattendu.

Le tableau était tel :

Le blond agrippait le T-shsirt de son compagnon de la main droite, le tirant vers lui, et l'autre main lui avait servit à rapprocher son visage du sien. Ses yeux étaient fortement fermé, comme pour cacher une certaine émotion, puis plus bas, l'une de ses jambes venait s'immiscer entre les cuisses du brun. Pour ce qui est de celui-ci, _''l'agressé'' (si on peut dire ça comme ça)_ , était plutôt sous le choc. Il faut dire qu'il ne s'y attendait pas... Cela se montrait avec ses doigts, qui venaient comme agripper, légèrement et fermement à la fois, le vide, avec des yeux surprit et écarquillé. Et tout ça dans un élan de fougue et de passion!

Fin du tableau !

Les émotions se poursuivants, leur langue firent une folle danse, une énième fois.

Lukas avança sa jambe encore inoccupée, faisant signe au brun de reculer, tandis que l'autre venait titiller un peu plus son entrejambe.

Alors qu'il reculèrent, un obstacle vint s'immiscer et fit basculer Jesse en arrière et entraîna son ami blond avec lui, ce qui interrompit le baisé.

Heureusement, l'obstacle se trouvait être le canapé de l'hôte, ce qui vint amortir la chute. Cependant, cela avantageais le blond, qui se retrouvait maintenant positionné au dessus de Jesse, ce qui n'avantagea pas, et fit paniquer ce même personnage. Dominer son ami ? Tel en sera la cause de ce sourire coquin, lisible sur le coin des lèvres de Lukas. Ce sourire était toutefois accompagné d'un regard attendrissant, signifiant _« ne t'en fait pas, ça va aller »_ , voyant que son compagnon n'était pas à l'aise. Il retira d'ailleurs sa jambe des cuisses du brun, cherchant à l'apaiser un peu plus.

 **\- Lukas, je... Enfin, tu...** le brun ne trouva pas ses mots.

 **\- Ne t'en fait pas Jesse, ça va aller. A moins que tu ne veuilles pas...**

 **\- O-oh si...Là n'est pas la question...** il tourna la tête.

 **\- Alors qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?** s'inquiéta le blond, toujours au dessus du brun.

Un très court silence s'installa, le temps d'une faible hésitation.

 **\- Rien, ce n'est rien** , fit-il en l'approchant de lui pour l'embrasser.

Lukas répondit au baisé, cependant avec une légère incertitude esquissée sur le visage.

 **\- Hm, bien...** se contenta de répondre le blond une fois le baisé rompu.

Le brun fit alors glisser l'une de ses mains sous le T-shirt rayé du blond. Il pouvais toucher les lignes très distinctes de son corps, et constater qu'il était plutôt bien baraqué. Sous ces quelques caresses, Lukas ne put retenir quelques gémissements, ce qui ne déplaisait pas à Jesse, qui, au contraire, se faisait un malin plaisir à le torturer. Le soumis fini alors par enlever le T-shirt de son Seme, laissant place à de magnifiques abdominaux.

Mais, Lukas n'allait pas se laisser abattre. Il prit, avec un minimum de douceur, la main qui se trouvait être la source de ses frissons et la plaqua au dessus de la tête de son compagnon, de même que la deuxième. Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un grognement de mécontentement , qui sera plus tard, vite remplacé par une râle de plaisir. En effet, une langue et des dents venaient torturer et mordiller le cou du brun, accompagné de _''baisé magiques''_. Leurs souffle était court et leur visage rougis de plaisir. Surtout pour Jesse à vrai dire, qui se révélait être extrêmement surexcité.

 **\- Enlève-ça...** fit le jeune héro brun essoufflé, désignant le jean de son ami, révélant une petite bosse.

 **\- Bien M'sieur.**

Cependant, bien qu'il ait accepté, il ne le fit pas de suite. Il voulut, bien évidemment, commencer par s'occuper de son compagnon, qui avait l'air incapable de faire quoique ce soit, trahit par ses sentiments. Lukas se pencha alors en direction du bas ventre du brun, éveillé, qui le suivait du regard, plein d'interrogation. Il agrippa alors avec sensualité à l'aide de sa bouche, le haut du pantalon du héro, qui ne put s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper un léger glapissement.

Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant, puis il tira, défaisant les boutons maintenant la bête éveillé. Oui, il était réveillé. Qui ne le serai pas ? Il descendit alors le bas à l'aide de ses mains, les faisant lentement glisser le long de ses cuisses, avant de le retirer d'un seul coup, le jetant par terre.

Il ne tarda pas ensuite à déboucler sa ceinture pour laisser apparaître un boxer bombé... Les deux hommes enfermaient chacun un monstre assoiffé d'amour et de sensations fortes. Chacun était d'ailleurs... gêné, pour changer. Mais il pouvaient tout de même observer le corps de chacun, dont les traits étaient parfaitement bien dessinés.

Ils se faisaient envie mutuellement, et étaient excité rien qu'à l'idée de la chaleur de l'autre en eux. Il ne tardèrent donc pas, et s'embrassèrent fougueusement Lukas, descendant vers les pectoraux de son compagnon, mordillant et torturant les bouts de chairs s'offrant à lui, électrisant le brun de toute part. Le corps du blond étant en contact avec le sexe dressé de son ami, il se frotta contre lui, le faisant trembler de bonheur. Cela motiva l'ancien membre des Ocelots et accéléra la cadence. Sa bouche passa sur le torse du brun, laissant parfois des marques de morsure ou de suçon. Sa main se baladait et venait caresser les jambes du héro en extase, s'agrippant comme pas possible à son canapé.

L'une des mains baladeuse arriva au Popol de Jesse qui essaya, mais sans vain, de retenir ses gémissements. Il retira alors ce qui le retenait, et l'observa un moment, pas mécontent de la vue.

 **\- N-ne regarde pas !** haleta le brun, regardant son compagnon d'un œil faiblement ouvert.

Lukas obéit alors à sa demande, et se dirigea vers ce qu'il venait de libérer. Il passa alors sa langue autour, le léchant et suçotant, avant de le prendre en bouche. Il commença alors de petit vas et viens, profitant des gémissements plus ou moins fort de son ami, qui commença à arrêter de les retenir, sachant que c'était chose impossible.

Les mouvements du blond se firent de plus en plus rapides et plus appuyé. Son compagnon commença a en déchirer son sofa en cuir...

 **\- L-Lu... kas... hah... arrête je vais...**

L'interpellé ignora l'avertissement de son ami.

 **\- Lu..kas... !**

Il aura été averti au moins... Mais en effet, alors qu'il avait gardé le sexe de Jesse en bouche, eh bien... Il se retrouvait avec sa substance...

 **\- Oh merde... ! Lukas, je... je suis désolé !**

Le blond avala ce qu'il contenait et retira ce qu'il pouvait atteindre, avec sa langue, sur son visage.

 **\- Ne t'en fait pas Jesse, ça va** , lui adressa-t-il avec un sourire compatissant.

Il lécha également le sperme un peu éparpiller sur le bas du corps du brun, puis vint caresser le visage de son amour avant de l'embrasser.

 **\- Prêt ?** lui demanda Lukas d'un air à la fois moqueur et sérieux.

 **\- Huh ?**

Jesse ne savait pas vraiment pour _quoi_ il devait être prêt. Son visage mélangeait l'incompréhension totale et l'innocence. Ça faisait une bonne paire. La réponse à sa question lui parvint, lorsqu'il vit son compagnon retirer son boxer. Un léger glapissement lui échappa lorsqu'il comprit.

Le blond posa alors ses mains sous l'articulation des genoux du brun, l'invitant à écarter les cuisses. Le canapé étant assez large, ce qui les avantageas tous particulièrement, pouvant être libres de leurs mouvements. Ils se jetèrent alors tous deux un regard, se mettant d'accord. Lukas se lança alors, se qui fit se courber légèrement le héro. Il s'arrêta, le temps que son ami s'habitue à lui, puis il commença lentement après avoir reçu l'ordre d'y aller. Oui, un ordre.

Ses vas et viens s'accélèrent alors, les emportant ensemble au paradis de l'amour. Leur corps était proche, et Jesse fourra son visage dans le cou de son blond, haletant dans le sien. Le brun accrocha ses jambes au basin de son compagnon pour intensifier les coups et l'inciter à accélérer, de même que ses mains venaient charcuter son dos de griffures. Les cris et gémissements étaient libres. Les retenir n'aurait que rendu le moments moins agréable. Leurs visage montrait qu'ils étaient sur le point de venir, mais pas question d'arrêter maintenant !

Lukas, qui venait littéralement défoncer le sofa, vint embrasser son brun adoré, entamant une danse violente entre les deux jumelles. Les bras de Jesse vinrent se refermer sur le cou de son bien aimé, venant caresser follement sa chevelure dorée. Les deux hommes n'avaient pas de limite et accéléraient toujours plus la cadence de leur gestes. Le baisé se rompu, et il se regardèrent, trouvant l'un et l'autre plus adorable que jamais. Ils étaient incroyablement sexy. Le blond vint agripper les bras de son compagnon pour les placer au dessus de sa tête, le rendant moins libre de ses gestes, pour ensuite lui mordre et lui embrasser sauvagement le cou.

Les deux jeunes héros étaient à bout, ils le savaient et le sentaient.

 **\- Lu...kas... !**

 **\- Jes...se !**

 **\- H-haah !**

Ensemble ils hurlèrent, et ensemble ils jouirent !

Les deux hommes haletèrent comme jamais ils ne l'avaient fait, ensemble, le souffle chaud d'un venant se glisser dans le cou de l'autre.

Le blond s'écroula à côté de son ami, tous deux rougis par l'émotion et les sensations. Un moment passa avant qu'ils ne reprennent leurs esprits.

 **\- Haahh... Merde !** s'écria le brun avec difficulté.

 **\- Hah... Qu'est ce.. qu'il y a ?**

 **\- Mon canapé, hahh... Il est mort...**

 **\- Oh geez... Désolé Jesse...** , s'excusa le blond en se relevant légèrement.

 **\- T'inquiète c'est rien...**

 **\- L'avantage c'est qu'il est blanc...** , sourit Lukas.

 **\- En quoi c'est un avantage... ? Ça va être compliqué de nettoyer tout ça...**

 **\- On verra ça plus tard, non ?** Fit le jeune blond en attrapant son blouson depuis le canapé.

 **\- Ouais...**

Il plaça son blouson sur son ami dans le but de le couvrir _(duuh)_ , puis posa sa tête sur le torse de celui-ci, écoutant son cœur battre.

 **\- Au fait Jesse...**

 **\- Hm ?**

 **\- Tu avais quoi tout à l'heure ?**

Le brun tenta de se souvenir. A vrai dire, toute ces sensations l'avait totalement chamboulé. Puis, il se rappela, et la gêne s'installa, encore.

 **\- Oh huh... Eh bien comment dire...**

 **\- Oui ?**

 **\- A vrai dire c'était ma première fois...**

Le blond fit un léger sourire en coin que son ami ne pouvait pas voir.

 **\- Tu... as du t'en rendre compte je suppose...**

 **\- Moi aussi** , répliqua son compagnon couché sur son torse.

 **\- Hein ?**

 **\- Moi aussi, c'était ma première fois.**

Jesse eut un bug pendant un moment.

 **\- Ah, ok... Tu te fou de moi, c'est ça ?**

 **\- Hein ? Mais pas du tout ! Vraiment !**

 **\- C'est pas possible, tu... Enfin voilà, tu comprends...**

- **Je ?** fit Lukas, souriant.

 **\- Hmf... Rien** , bouda son compagnon.

Il culpabilisait à cause de son expérience incroyable tandis que c'était sa première fois. Le blond rigola non méchamment, et vint embrasser son brun, le regardant dans les yeux

 **\- Tu avais pas faim ?** Fit remarquer l'hôte.

 **\- Jesse, je t'aime.**

Sa question venait d'être ignorée, mais peu importait. _(Et puis il avait eu sa dose à manger, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...)_ Le concerné rougit brutalement, le regardant, puis détourna légèrement le regard.

 **\- Je t'aime aussi Lukas...** , lui répondit mignonnement le brun avant de venir l'embrasser.

Les deux hommes se réinstallèrent sur le canapé Lukas, la tête posée sur le torse de son copain, et ce copain, venant caresser les cheveux de son blond.

 **\- Heh, je suis vraiment content d'être en vie...** avoua le jeune Lukas, se blottissant un peu plus sur son amour, esquissant un sourire venant confirmer ses paroles.

Ils étaient dans un état pitoyable : Griffure, suçon et morsure. Un combat féroce avait eu lieu chez Jesse.

Les deux tourtereaux s'endormirent alors, sous les yeux ébahis et choqués de leurs amis à la fenêtre.

* * *

 **Oui ils les ont suivis ! Ils avaient trouvés cela suspect que les deux se voient seul a seul, et chez Jesse. Donc quitte à être malade à cause de la pluie, ils les ont espionnés, et ont tous vue !**

 **En tout cas j'espère que cela vous a plu et que les fautes n'étaient pas trop abondantes et que c'était bien fait et que (TG)...**

 **Aller, dites moi ce que vous en pensez ? Oh et petit message : Minecraft n'est pas pour les gamin. C'est juste les gamin qui veulent jouer aux grands. C'est sûr que ce jeu est remplis de putain de kikoos qui veulent nicker toute les nanas et ki écri komme dé mèrde ! Bref, c'est pour ça que j'ai arrêtée d'un côté... Si un ptit a lu cette fic (ce qui ne m'étonnerais pas avec cette génération merdique des année 2000) et bah j'espère qu'il aura apprit quelque chose...**

 **Que des cubes ça peut baiser putain !**

 **Non, bien-sûr, ici ils sont humain et non pas cubique '-' ça aurait été difficile sinon '-'**

 **M'enfin bref... Aller, kiss de renard et bonne nuit/journée/matinée/branlette !**


End file.
